Goren - Beholder-kin, Spectator
<-- Back to Nyborian Monster Manual Languages Spoken: Beholder, Common, Elven, Minotaur, Common Dragon Description: Another relative of the beholder, the spectator has a large central eye and four smaller eye stalks protruding from the top of its hovering, spherical body.Asleep 20% likely when encountered. Combat: Goren is basically a passive creature, and will attempt to communicate and implant suggestion as its first act, unless it is immediately attacked. Striking a spectator has the following effects: Roll Location -------- AC -- Hit Points 01-70 -- Body -------------- 4 -- 4+4 HD 71-90 -- Eyestalk/Eye -- 7 -- 1 hit point 91-00 -- Central Eye ----- 7 -- 1 hit point Can reflect one ranged spell cast at it, per round, sending it back against the only caster if in 60 degree arc of the central eye. Reflection occurs only if the spectator rolls a successful save vs. spell. If the save fails, magic resistance (and a further saving throw) must be rolled. 1. Create food and water Casting time: 1 round creates food and water for six people 2. Cause serious wounds 2d8+3 points of damage to a single being at a range of 60 yards; saving throw vs. spell is allowed for half damage. 3. Paralyzation ray Range 90' one target for 8d4 rounds. 4. Telepathy Range 120 feet, only one target; Communication is possible in this way, and the beast can also plant a suggestion if the target fails a saving throw vs. spell; the suggestion is always to leave in peace. Special: Teleport to the Outer plane of Nirvana Habitat / Society: Spectators are summoned from Nirvana by casting monster summoning V with material components of three or more small eyes from a beholder. (The chance of success is 10% per eye.) The spectator can be commanded only to guard some treasure. It performs no other duty, and if commanded to undertake some other task, it returns to Nirvana immediately. If its guarded treasure is ever destroyed or stolen, the spectator is released from service and returns to Nirvana. The summoner may take the item with no interference from the spectator, but this releases the creature. Ecology: Spectators move by a very rapid levitation, in any direction. They will drift aimlessly when asleep (20% likely when encountered), never touching the ground. The spectator is a guardian of places and treasures, and capable of limited planar travel. Once it is given a task, the spectator will watch for up to 101 years. It will allow no one to use, borrow, or examine an item or treasure, except the one who gave it its orders. Treasure: Goren's Current Guardianship is a two handed sword that can change into a ring. Goren wears the ring on one of his eyestalks. Unfortunately for the mage that summoned him he didnt state that Goren could not leave the area where the sword was kept. So he took it with him to explore the world of Nyboria. Most of the swords powers are unknown to Goren, the powers he does know about are: 1. Shapechange into a ring that will resize to fit any finger (or in Goren's case eyestalk) 2. Destroy magic items on a successful hit